Merkury
. Merkury – najmniejsza i najbliższa Słońcu planeta Układu Słonecznego . Jako planeta wewnętrzna znajduje się dla ziemskiego obserwatora zawsze bardzo blisko Słońca , dlatego jest trudna do obserwacji. Mimo to należy do planet widocznych gołym okiem i była znana już w starożytności. Merkurego dojrzeć można jedynie tuż przed wschodem lub tuż po zachodzie Słońca. Pochodzenie nazwy Nazwa ta wywodzi się od Merkurego (Hermesa), posłańca bogów. Struktura wewnętrzna frame|1. skorupa — 100–300 km grubości 2. płaszcz — 600 km grubości 3. jądro — 1,800 km promień Merkury jest jedną z czterech planet skalistych Układu Słonecznego . Jego średnica wynosi 4879 km, i pod względem wielkości jest to najmniejsza planeta Układu. Merkury jest mniejszy (choć ma większą masę) niż największe naturalne satelity planet gazowych, Ganimedes i Tytan . Składa się on w 70% z metali, a w 30% z krzemianów. Gęstość Merkurego, która wynosi 5,427 g/cm³, jest drugą co do wielkości w Układzie Słonecznym i nieznacznie mniejsza od gęstości Ziemi wynoszącej 5,515 g/cm³. Nie uwzględniając efektu kompresji przez grawitację, gęstość planety wynosiłaby 5,3 g/cm³, a Ziemi – 4,4 g/cm³. Dane o gęstości planety pozwalają dowiedzieć się więcej o jej strukturze wewnętrznej. Podczas gdy gęstość Ziemi wynika w dużej mierze z kompresji jej masy poprzez grawitację (szczególnie w jądrze), warstwy wewnętrzne Merkurego, ze względu na jego znacznie mniejszą masę, są znacznie mniej skompresowane. Z powodu małej wielkości planety w stosunku do wysokiej gęstości musi ona mieć duże, bogate w żelazo jądro. Geolodzy oszacowali, że jądro Merkurego zajmuje około 42% jego objętości; dla Ziemi jest to 17%. Bieżące badania sugerują, że Merkury ma płynne jądro. Jądro otacza warstwa zwana płaszczem, przez analogię do płaszcza ziemskiego, o grubości 600 km, składająca się z krzemianów. Symulacje sugerują, że we wczesnej historii planety kolizja z innym ciałem niebieskim o średnicy kilkuset kilometrów pozbawiła Merkurego większości materiału, z którego powstawał płaszcz. Powierzchnia Powierzchnia Merkurego niezwykle przypomina powierzchnię ziemskiego Księżyca . Dominują na nim równiny podobne do mórz księżycowych oraz kratery uderzeniowe, oznaczające brak aktywności geologicznej przez miliardy lat. Ponieważ wiedza o geologii Merkurego pochodziła do niedawna tylko z ziemskich obserwacji i z danych przekazanych przez sondę Mariner 10 , jest to najmniej zbadana planeta skalista . Dane pochodzące z przelotów MESSENGER-a pozwalają odkryć nie poznane dotąd zakątki Merkurego. Przykładem jest zaobserwowanie nietypowej struktury nazwanej „Pająk”, składającej się z 40-kilometrowego krateru, z którego rozchodzi się na zewnątrz ponad 100 wąskich rowów. Kratery Kratery merkuriańskie różnią się wielkością: od małych okrągłych otworów do wielopierścieniowych basenów uderzeniowych, rozciągających się na setki kilometrów. Uważa się, że tereny o większej ilości kraterów są pod względem geologicznym starsze, tam zaś, gdzie jest ich mniej, powierzchnia jest młodsza, nosi też ślady aktywności tektonicznej, która spowodowała zatarcie starszych kraterów zderzeniowych. Jednak bez względu na czas powstania wszystkie wykazują na Merkurym oznaki degradacji. Najbardziej charakterystyczny jest krater na półkuli północnej o średnicy 1550 km, zwany Równiną Żaru (łac. Caloris Planitia). Uczeni przypuszczają, że jest on pozostałością po uderzeniu wielkiego meteorytu ok. 3,8 miliarda lat temu. Uderzenie to było na tyle silne, że wywołało erupcje wulkaniczne, a dookoła krateru wypiętrzył się pierścień o wysokości 2 km. Na antypodach Caloris Basen znajduje się duży, nietypowy, pagórkowaty rejon przezywany „dziwnym terenem”. Jedna z hipotez sugeruje, że fale sejsmiczne z kolizji meteorytu rozprzestrzeniały się w warstwie powierzchniowej planety aż do ich skupienia na antypodach. Warunki i atmosfera Średnia temperatura powierzchni Merkurego wynosi 442,5 K i waha się od 100 K do 700 K, ze względu na śladową atmosferę. Z racji bliskości Słońca temperatura nasłonecznionej półkuli może przekraczać znacznie 400°C. Po stronie nieoświetlonej średnia temperatura wynosi −163 °C. Na żadnej innej planecie Układu Słonecznego nie ma tak dużych różnic temperatur. Intensywność promieniowania słonecznego na powierzchnię Merkurego wynosi od 4,59 do 10,61 stałej słonecznej dla Ziemi (1370 Wm−2). Magnetosfera Pomimo małej średnicy i wolnej, 59-dniowej rotacji, Merkury ma dość silne i wyraźnie globalne pole magnetyczne. Według danych z Marinera 10 jego natężenie w magnetosferze planety stanowi 1,1% natężenia magnetosfery ziemskiej. Indukcja magnetyczna na merkuriańskim równiku wynosi ok. 300 nT. Orbita i rotacj Okres rotacji Merkurego wokół własnej osi jest dość nietypowy w porównaniu z pozostałymi planetami – jeden obrót trwa aż 58 dni, 15 godzin i 26 minut. Zatem dzień merkuriański stanowi dwie trzecie merkuriańskiego roku. Tak powolny ruch obrotowy jest wynikiem silnego oddziaływania grawitacyjnego Słońca . Obserwacja Jasność obserwowana Merkurego waha się od –2,0m do 5,5m. Jego obserwacja jest utrudniona ze względu na bliski dystans do Słońca , ponieważ Merkury zwykle ginie w jego blasku. Można go więc dostrzec jedynie tuż przed zmierzchem lub tuż po świcie. Kosmiczny Teleskop Hubble'a nie może obserwować go nigdy – ze względu na przedsięwzięte środki ostrożności, uniemożliwiające zbytnie zwracanie się teleskopu w stronę Słońca . Galeria 210px-Mercury Internal Structure.svg-1-.png|1. skorupa — 100–300 km grubości 2. płaszcz — 600 km grubości 3. jądro — 1,800 km promień 23px-Mercury symbol.svg-1-.png|Astronomiczny symbol Merkurego 250px-Reprocessed Mariner 10 image of Mercury-1-.jpg Kategoria:Układ Słoneczny